Perfect
by Sarcasm Is My Friend
Summary: ;Minutemen; It seemed as if his love of science had been put on hold, all because of this little thing bothering him...CharliexVirgil R


Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Minutemen.

A/N: Got this idea while watching the movie. I think that Virgil and Charlie made a cute pair.

It was a typical Sunday morning for Charlie Tuttle, that is, if you were a hyperactive, 14-year old genius. Of course, this time, he didn't have any experiments to do. It seemed as if his love of science had been put on hold, all because of this little thing bothering him.

After the whole time traveling incident, he's been starting to feel something special for Virgil. No matter how much he's told himself that it was just a small crush that would eventually go away, his heart always betrayed him and went back to adoring the blond.

To Charlie, Virgil was the funny, sarcastic, good looking guy that he had always wanted to be. To him, Virgil was perfect, and he thought that he could never tell him how he really felt, for fear of him ruining his friendship with Virgil. That was how he ended up looking at a picture of the blond. He sighed softly. The room was so silent that he almost fell of his bed when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Charlie got up and walked to his door, wondering who it was. Hardly no-one came over on a Sunday. Opening the door, he was surprised when he saw the one guy he was thinking about moments ago standing in front of him. "H-h-hey V-Virgil" he said, fumbling with his words. He mentally slapped himself for being so nervous all of a sudden. "You ok, Charlie?" asked Virgil, concerned for his friend. He hadn't seen Charlie this nervous before.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bit tired is all." He lied Virgil stepped inside the room that he had been inside so much. He had been around so much that he could walk around blindfolded. In fact, he could do that in all of his friends' houses, even Zeke, who started being a little less dark around him and Charlie. He sat on the bed, and noticing the photo, he picked it up. "Charlie, why do you have a picture of me. In my bathing suit?" Virgil said, smirking. Charlie, turning red, looked around so Virgil didn't see him blushing. "Uhh..I was just starting..uhh...a scrapbook. Yeah! I was starting a book with you and me and Zeke. Hehe.." he laughed nervously. _Smooth, Charlie.._he thought. Virgil looked at Charlie with an eyebrow raised, then shook his head.

"By the way, why did you come today? It's a Sunday. I thought you would be out with Stephanie." he said, sounding a bit sad. "Eh, me and her broke up yesterday...I was hoping for some company, and you seem to pop up in my mind first. So I came here." he said, shrugging. Charlie could feel himself melt at the fact that he was the first one Virgil though of, whi only made this harder.

"Hey, Charlie. Have you ever thought you belonged with someone then realized that you belonged with another? " said Virgil softly. "Yeah..At first, I thought I belonged with Jeanette, but then I realized I liked someone else..." Charlie said, looking down. _What? No, Charlie! Don't tell him! _said a voice in my head. He ignored it though. Suddenly, he felt stronger and more courageous. "Yeah, me too." said Virgil, smiling at him. Charlie could feel his heart skip a beat. "Virgil, can I tell you something?" he said softly. "Yeah, sure. Anything." said Virfil, looking at Charlie with interest. "Virgil...I...I..really like you..Listen. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that it's okay if you don't like me or anything or if you still like-" Virgil cut off the rambling blond by pressing his lips into Charlie's. The blond opened his eyes in surprise, but closed his eyes and involuntarily shivered at he felt Virgil's tounge go inside his mouth. As he started kissing back, he could feel his heart beat fast.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Charlie looked at the other blond with wide eyes. "Wow" was all he could say. "I..I thought I was just your friend. I'm not amazing like Stephanie or anything." Virgil just shook his head and smiled at him."No, Charlie, your not amazing. Your perfect." Charlie grinned as he leaned in and pressed his lips in Virgil, who smiled against Charlie's lips.

In the end, everything worked out for the two blonds, who each thought the other was perfect, when in fact, they were perfect in their own way.

A/N: Just a short fluffy oneshot I got. I'm not sure if this was a good one, so review, please.


End file.
